Conventional belt adjustment systems may utilize a single lever which actuates an adjustment mechanism that interacts with grooved teeth on a belt. The adjustment mechanism allows the belt to be adjusted along a continuum of diameters to accommodate waists of corresponding sizes. However, utilization of a single lever to actuate the adjustment mechanism may be cumbersome for some users. Due to the manner in which the adjustment mechanism interacts with the teeth in the belt, the user may be required to depress the lever of the buckle with extreme force while dislodging the belt from the adjustment mechanism in a back-and-forth motion. Belts which are used with ratcheting or sliding adjustment mechanisms may use a slotted track and a molded plastic insert which is sewn into the inside of the belt.
A belt with integrated adjustment slots for a dual-lever ratchet buckle and belt adjustment system which facilitates ease and convenience for a user in selectively tightening and fastening a belt around the waist of a user, and a belt fabrication method may be desirable.